Providing access to on-line multi-media databases is becoming an important part of the marketing plan for many companies. Typically, a graphics terminal and an associated graphical interface program are provided to enable a user access to an on-line database. Undesirably, each time a new type or class of data objects (e.g., company employees) is added to the database, the graphical interface (front end) must be changed to enable the user to access the new class of data objects. Since databases are constantly being changed, the graphical interface must also constantly be changed. Moreover, since the database is typically accessed by a plurality of graphical terminals and workstations which are usually distributed over a number of different locations, changing the graphical interface becomes even more time-consuming and expensive. Additionally, since several different types of graphical terminals may be utilized to access the database, changes may have to be made to each of the different types of graphical interfaces utilized.